WaGrover
WaGrover is the brother of WaWaDonald Trump and son of WaDonald Trump. He is a annoying idiot whose idol is a superhero that appears in many wierd videos "for kids" who dosen't even exist anymore. He worked at a sushi place, and tried to poison some customers once by feeding raw sushi to them, they noticed it instantly and wanted a refund, but he just threw there cooked sushi in there eyes. When they threw them back into his, his eyes where burning and MELTED! After the sushi freak accident, he looks like his eyes are just holes. Not even his dad, WaDonald Trump, can stand it, heck, even Mr. Key, his GRANDPA, is horrified of him, after a year of this, he was thrown in the sewers. But he used his money to buy himself a new home. Since he has no brain at all, he is single, he dosen't care about his friends, because he has NONE, and also, his home caught on fire due to his boiler exploding, all his money went down in it too, he lost his sushi job for being late that day, even though he explained what happend, and was replaced by a Gorrila, so he went back in his sewer, and is never able to get in due to water rushing, he can't hunt, all his water has poop and pee in it, and he is basically on the verge of death. He tried to set up a charity to get him food, water and wi-fi (obviously,) but nobody cared, they told him to eat the feces that wash along, as children in Africa are doomed, and all charites for people in need skipped him, but one day, he saw something that saved his life, it was Joseph Stalin! He came back from the dead and took WaGrover to Soviet Russia! Only then he realised Stalin is dead, and that he was just dreaming, poor WaGrover, if only he had a home... oh wait, nobody cares about this muppet wierdo! But one day, a evil man came in and threw the cigar he smoked into his sewer, acorse, there are farts in the sewer, so it was blown to smithereens. WaGrover was sent flying into where India once floated, as Sandy Cheeks blew it up with her puke, and decided to turn it into his private island, Grover's Grove. Soon, however, Hungry Kim Jong-un stole WaGrover and told him to make it a country in Aisa or he'll eat him, so he did, however, Kim Jong-un threw him in his carousel to eat him, only for his fat to break the floor under him, he fell, and WaGrover covered him in some more rubble, and put some caution tape on the hole so nobody gets eaten by Kim Jong-un. Then he became the great king of his grove. His life had a rocky start but is now good. However, Kim has escaped the hole for a odd reason, and is now going to find WaGrover, and eat him. This sadly happened on December 20 2017, WaGrover was eaten alive by Kim, thankfully, everything else eaten by him formed ground, and so, he decided to mess with Kim's intestines, ending with Kim puking it all out, turning him skinny, he got so mad that WaGrover made him up chuck his food that made him fat in the first place, and kicked him out, he was sent flying into Salty Spoopy Island, and got eaten by a shark, he soon found out that this was Wa Trump Manor, and went inside, WaDonald Trump was relaxing with "chicks" (really larges branches of driftwood) in his cream soda hot tub, when WaGrove flew in, he shrieked in fear knowing that his ungodly hate child was back. WaGrover told him about Kim, and that he wants WaDonald Trump's nukes, so he went into a secret shaft in Salty Spoopy Island to get them, he launched them into his grove, and... they were rubber, they bounced off and weren't even fatal. While he was still in that shaft, he saw a pentagram on the floor, it was blue and had a troll face on it, knowing this was the seal of the Galactic YouTube Trolling Crew, he standed back, and ran off, however, he was too late, and was grabbed by to troll hands and pulled back in, and into the seal, one second later, he was brung back out, now with whimsical powers, he used them on Kim, who is fat again, but it just bounced off his fat and back at WaGrover, he wasn't affected either, as he owns the powers. Powers *Thunder Clap - He shoots a stream of electricity. He tried to use this on Kim Jong-un *Ball of Waness - A very rare move, he throws a black ball at somebody, turning them into a fellow Wa-guy. *Hollow Scream - He claps, shooting a ring at his opponent, if hit, the only thing his victims see is his lifeless face, all red, with screaming. *Trolololo - His best move, he sings Trolololo. Category:Guys Category:Scary Category:Scary Guys Category:Mr. Key Family Category:Wa-guys Category:Puppets Category:Muppets